


Сравнение (ЭльШерил)

by rika_inverse



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, First Kiss, Missing Scene, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika_inverse/pseuds/rika_inverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1х05</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сравнение (ЭльШерил)

Эль сильная женщина. Она умеет улавливать нестыковки в деле и предчувствовать ошибки в прогнозе погоды, делать большие наивные глаза, открывая двери домов подозреваемых и кидать косые взгляды в сторону зарвавшегося Моргана. Она чувствует себя профессионалом на своём месте, и не знает, что это – только пока.  
Эль слабая женщина. Просто это не показывают. У них у всех сдают нервы; тогда Гарсия колотит кулачком по монитору, Рид перелистывает страницы книг, глядя слепо, Гидеон ловит ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба, глотает сердечное, Морган не ночует дома – как и Хотч, но по другой причине. Эль сворачивается тогда клубочком на мягком сиденье, и спит-спит-спит, у всех свои способы.

Дело с близнецами становится одним из самых нервотрёпных, и Эль может только беспомощно оглядываться на диванчики в доме, сдерживая позёвывание – на это нет времени. Приходится почти всё время проводить рядом с Шерил, и это выматывает – Эль не может не признать, что та её привлекает.  
Жаль, они остаются наедине только раз, и то – нельзя ведь считать романтической обстановкой комнату, где ещё валяется бесчувственное тело. Надо бы отволочь преступника куда подальше, и найти Моргана, но взгляд с кровати удерживает.  
Шерил смотрит на неё восхищёнными глазами, чуть недоверчиво, как на принца-спасителя или внезапно поразившего лучшего друга, и часто-часто дышит, прежде чем засмеяться:  
\- Тришу, х-ха, теперь ведь освободят, какое счастье, - смех и слова совершенно бессмысленны, но неудержимы, и это уже столько раз случалось с родственниками спасённых в последний момент, что даже удивляться нечему. Истерика.

Эль необычная женщина хотя б потому, что ей нравятся другие женщины, и она просто не в состоянии успокоить Шерил типичным рекомендованным способом – пощёчиной. Ей жаль оставлять багровый след на такой нежной, светящейся коже, и ведь можно гораздо проще – и желанней, поцелуем.   
Эль необычная женщина хотя б потому, что ни на минуту не забывает о работе, и стоя перед Шерил на коленях и осторожно поглаживая её по спине, умом аналитика раскладывает отклик её губ на благодарность, удивление, остатки паники и любопытство.  
Эль обычная женщина хотя б потому, что согласна даже на такое, лишь бы.


End file.
